Prior art RTM systems make use of extrusion devices (for instance, single-screw, twin-screw, or twin-rotor devices) and injection molding. The present invention provides a simpler, more robust, and more versatile process-controlled system.
The present invention contemplates a material handling system. There are two major phases in resin transfer molding processes the molding phase itself, which takes place inside the mold, and the resin delivery phase, which provides the resin to the mold. The present invention is concerned with the resin delivery phase of RTM processes and apparati.
The resin delivery phase includes providing the RTM system with resin and additives, blending and melting the resin/additive mixture, and delivering the melted resin blend to the mold at a desired temperature and pressure. Also of concern in the resin delivery phase of RTM processes is disposal of the resin that remains in the RTM feeder apparatus at the end of a processing cycle. The present invention allows for great versatility in infiltrating porous preforms or flat annular carbon brake disks.